Happy end
by al00p
Summary: my take on what happened after the end of manga
1. Chapter 1

Keima's mind is in a turmoil now. There were many types of changes which happened in his life. It all started in the end of spring. Till that time he was a normal boy, not normal but was living his life peacefully. Then signed the contract and Elsie came in his life. He hated real and didn't wanted to be involved with it, but after that he had to conquer real girls. He continued his job and then the goddess came.

Everything changed after that. 6 girls remembering everything, then Kanon getting stabeb, vintage kidnapping each girl and the most biggest mistake of his life. Choosing Chihiro over Ayumi. Then the moment he thought he will releash her goddess he knowed she didn't had any. He brutally rejected her. It pained him but he had no choice. He didn't wanted to involve her.

Then things happened vintage was gone and Chihiro too. That "bye-bye" had finality in it. At the night of the festival, he cried, cried for a real girl. At that moment he knowed he have changed.

He suppressed the guilt and exited his room. To get into the timetravel fiasco.

Everything was hard there. He didn't knowed the objective, then too he continued the mission. Everything was fine until the entry of Kaori. He was defeated by her.

He had losted his confidence and was going to give up until someone crashed into him...

It was Chihiro.

At that moment he realised he loves her. Each memory came back to him. He remembered what was at stake. He successeded and went back.

Then Elsie becomed Eri. She becomed his real sister and said" I want to always be with you kami-sama".

But now what was happening was beyound his mind. He was sitting in front of the girl he had rejected in past. He had fully realised his own feelings and confessed to her. She rejected him, but now she offered him for tea.

At the moment he is literally out of words. He maybe playing his games but thats because he is nervous. What will you say when the girl you first rejected badly and then confessed to her?. Well for now he was out of ideas.

On the other side.

Chihiro doesn't knows what was happening currently. He confessed to her, but she rejected because of anger. Still now she didn't knows what really happened back then. Another thing is that she cried...cried in front of everyone. She searched him in the crowd but he was not there. That song...it was about them. A song she writted with her heart and he didn't even listened to it. Who was she kidding? We are talking about Katsurugi here. The biggest insensitive jerk in the world. She doesn't even knows if he meaned the confession. He could have been doing it for something right?. Slowly- slowy she was becoming angry. The scene of him rejecting her was playing in her mind. Why did he confessed anyway he hated her didn't he?.

The anger was overcoming her until...

"I am sorry."

"What!." She can't believe what he said.

"I said i am sorry." He said in a low tone.

"You are sorry." Now her rage was taking over her.

""You are sorry! For what because you broke me, because you made me cry. You maked my life hell Katsurugi, you maked me miserable i was never this sad in my whole life." She dropped her face in her hands and started sobbing.

"You said like you were the only one who cried, only one who was miserable..." Hisvoice craked in the end like he was holding his own tears. This shocked Chihiro as she haven't seen him crying till now.

"Where were you when i was singing." She asked after she calmed Down. She had to take this coly.

"I was on the rooftop...crying." He sounded vulnerable and katsurugi was never vulnerable.

"Why were you crying?."

"Because i broked you. I am sorry Chihiro for everything i have done to you. I didn't had a choice back then. Tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Did you meant it. I mean your confession." She asked a bit hopefully.

"Yes i meant it."

"Why?."

Because.. you made me..i don't know. I realised that you are special. You loved me for me. You made me realise that i cannot escape the real world. I gived you a bad end and i want to correct it. I want you to have your happy end." He finished.

"Apology accepted then. We can do what they call date but i have some rules."

"Say."

"First. You will not play games on dates."

A simple hm came back.

"Second. You will amend with everyone who was involved in this mess."

"Okay."

"Last. You will stay by my side and not leave me."

"I will do them Chihiro. I will." He smiled at her.

"Lets drink our teas now." She smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning. Keima was sleeping in his gaming chair peacefully or it was until...

"Nii-sama wake up its morning~."

"Yeah yeah coming." He replied while standing up from his chair.

He them remembered the events which happened tommarow, he confessed to the girl he liked. Well he didn't knowed what to do now. In his game he always played till the heroine got the happy end, but after that he knows nothing. He doesn't knows how to even face the goddess hosts and even Chihiro.

~sigh~ he can only go with the flow for now. This is something even his mind cannot understand.

~Time Skip 30 min~

"We are leaving Mother~." A cheerful voice of Eri can be heared.

"Bye be careful and take care of your brother." Mari said while waving.

"Haai, i will never let anything happen to Nii-sama." And with that she exited the house.

"Nii-sama wait for meeeee." Eri screamed while running after Keima.

"Shut it Elsie you are annoying me." Keima said with a irritated voice, well even his face was expressionless.

"~Uuuu meanie and its not Elsie its Eri." Eri pouted.

"Like i care." Keima dismissed her.

Suddenly a they can see a shadow of someone behind the pole.

"You don't have to hide, Tenri." Keima said.

Just as Keima said that a figure appeared from behind the pole.

"Umm Ohayo K-keima Kun.. and E-eri chan." The figure now discovered as Tenri greeted both siblings.

"Ohayo Tenri chan~~." Eri greeted back.

"Hmmm." Keima just nodded.

In reality Keima didn't knowed how to face Tenri. She was someone who loved him for 10 damn years to be rejected in the end.

They started walking towards their schools. There was silence between them, even Eri didn't knowed what to say.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and above Tenri a halo appeared.

It was dianna, the goddess which hosts inside Tenri.

"Katsurugi do you not have anything to say to Tenri." Dianna asked in a bit angry tone.

"No." Keima said without looking up.

"How can you be so cool after what happened some days ago." Dianna said in a rage.

"I already said everything in the letters." Keima said in Keim-ish voice.

~slap~

A voice can be heared.

"Uhhhuhhh." Eri just saw both of them in shock.

Dianna just slapped the crap out of Keima.

Keima landed after flying some feet ahead.

A huge slap mark can be seen on his face, after all he is slapped by a goddess herself.

"How can you be this calm you insensitive jerk, you know how much Tenri cried because of you. I don't even want to see your face...just GO TO HELL!." Dianna yelled and runned away.

"Kaminii-sama are you alright." Eri helped her brother to stand up.

"Nii-sama why were you so mean to Dianna-san." Eri asked.

"This just the starting." Keima said while fixing his glasses.


End file.
